Storm's End
Storm's End is the seat of House Baratheon of Storm's End, the Lord's Paramount of the Stormlands. The castle is located at Durran's Point on the northern coast of Shipbreaker Bay, south of Bronzegate and northeast of Griffin's Roost. The kingsroad runs north from Storm's End through the stormlands to King's Landing the capital of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. One of the strongest castles in the realm, Storm's End was once the ancestral seat of the Storm Kings of House Durrandon extending back many thousands of years. The castle is said to be protected by spells woven into its very walls that prevent magic from affecting it or passing through it. Layout Storm's End is surrounded by a massive outer curtain wall, one hundred feet high and forty feet thick on its thinnest side and nearly eighty feet thick on its seaward side. It is composed of a double course of pale grey stone with an inner core of sand and rubble. The wall is smooth and curving, the stones so well placed and so perfectly together that the wind can find no purchase. On the seaward side, there is a one hundred fifty foot drop below the wall into the sea. There is no safe anchorage by the castle. The curtain wall protects the castle's kitchens, stables, and yard. Storm's End has only one tower, a colossal drum crowned with formidable battlements, so that from a distance enemies can see what appears to be a single huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky in defiance. The tower is so large that it comfortably contains the granary, barracks, armory, feast hall, and lord's chambers all at once. It is said that there are spells woven into the stonework. The seaward side of the castle stands upon Durran's Point, a high white cliff overlooking the sea. There is a watery passage through a cavern that leads beneath the castle, protected by a portcullis, bars, and murder holes. The godswood of Storm's End has a wierwood heart tree carved with a solemn face. Despite a good wind off Shipbreaker Bay, the weather is hot at Storm's End in summertime. There are fields and stony ridges in the vicinity. History The mighty fortress called Storm's End has stood for centuries, facing the terrible weather of Shipbreaker Bay with little wear to show for it. Legend claims that it was built by Durran Godsgrief, the first Storm King during the Dawn Age, who declared a war against the sea god and the goddess of the wind after they killed his family and guests, ruining his wedding to their daughter, Elenei. It was said Durran raised six castles, each larger and more formidable than the last, but all were destroyed by storms. The massive seventh castle, Storm's End, is also called Durran's Defiance because it was able to endure the storms. Some believe this was because the children of the forrest took a hand in its construction, using their magics in raising the castle walls which allow it to resist the storms. Others believe that a young boy who grew up to be Bran the Builder advised Durran on its construction. House Durrandon The Storm Kings, Durran's descendants from House Durrandon, used Storm's End as their seat as the First Men consolidated control over the stormlands. In its long history the formidable fortress has never fallen to siege or storm. During the coming of the Andals, the invaders are said to have abandoned attempts to capture Storm's End from the First Men Storm Kings after seven failed sieges and assaults. Instead, the Durrandons and Andals eventually came together through marriage. Archmaester Vyron speculates in his Triumphs and Defeats that the final form of the castle being the seventh shows a clear Andal influence and suggests the possibility that the final form was achieved in Andal times. The great tower and curtain wall appear beyond the capability of the ancient First Men, at least, as they often built ringforts which are now left in ruins. Gyles III Gardener, King of the Reach, conquered much of the stormlands but failed to capture Storm's End after a siege of two years. During Aegon's Conquest, the last Storm King, Argilac the Arrogant, abandoned his impressive defenses to meet Orys Baratheon in open battle and suffered accordingly in the Last Storm. Taking Argilac's daughter, Argella, as his bride, Orys became Aegon's Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and House Baratheon replaced the Durrandons as lords of Storm's End. House Baratheon Prince Lucerys and his dragon, Arrax, were slain by Prince Aemondhttps://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Aemond_TargaryenTargaryen and Vhagar outside Storm's End during the Dance of the Dragons. King Baelor I Targaryen recuperated at Storm's End for half a year after he returned from Dorne. Princess Rhaelle Targaryen served at Storm's End as Lord Lyonel Baratheon's cupbearer and companion to his lady wife, and she wed Lyonel's heir, Lord Ormund Baratheon. The Windproud of Lord Steffon Baratheon sank in Shipbreaker Bay within sight of Storm's End. The castellan at that time was Ser Harbert, while the castle's maester was Cressen. There was a tourney at Storm's End prior to Robert's Rebellion. During the rebellion, Lord Robert Baratheon feasted and hunted with Lords Cafferen and Grandison at Storm's End after defeating them at Summerhall. Storm's End was then besieged for near a year by the host of Lord Mace Tyrell, who commanded the landward forces, whilst Lord Paxter Redwyne's fleet of the Arbor kept the castle cut off by sea. However, Stannis Baratheon, Robert's brother in command of the defense, refused to yield and his men were reduced to eating rats. The armorer Donal Noyne lost an arm during the siege. A smuggler named Davos ran the blockade and resupplied the castle, allowing the garrison to outlast the siege of Storms End. After Lord Robert Baratheon became king, he gave the castle to his youngest brother, Renly, and granted Stannis the much poorer Dragonstone, which led to many years of bitterness on Stannis's part. Ser Loras Tyrell squired at Storm's End, where he became acquainted with Renly. When Renly is away at court in King's Landing fulfilling his duties as Robert's master of Laws, Storm's End is held by its castellan, Ser Cortnay Penrose. Robert's bastard, Edric Storm, is fostered by Cortnay at the castle. Category:Stormlands Category:Westeros Category:Castle Category:House Baratheon